Invisibles A power
by Ivy Murtz
Summary: Sakura has never been noticed by anyone. Sure, she plays and writes music. Sure, she is a gymnast. Sure, she gets Cs and Ds in school, but nobody notices. Her life tumbles into chaos. what is she to? sasusaku AU rewritten
1. Chapter 1

A/N- SO

A/N- SO! MY FIRST STORY! Can you say 'yay?' no? That's ok. I'm doing this for enjoyment. Sort of. But just so you know- this is sasusaku, but OOC, and so autobiographical it's hardly funny.

So. Without further ado, ENJOY. (Ooh, and sorry about the pov thing- I couldn't really figure out how to make it flow, so there.)

Cliques. The word that can strike fear into high schoolers hearts. The brand names, the artists, the music kids. The punks, the emo- Goths, the skaters, artists, and the outcast. The most feared clique is the populars- not only are they quite cruel, but gaining territory. They recently took over the flight of stairs to the second floor, which was the punk's turf before. Their new favorite sport is pushing people off or down them.

I don't fit into any one group—you see- I'm invisible. No matter what I do, nobody pays me any attention. I have pink hair, play the guitar and piano- I even compose music and am on a level 6 gymnastics team!

-End Sakura POV-

So, she went to the gym where the cheerleaders are taking up the floor- again- she hasn't practiced her routine in nearly a week. The cheerleaders don't do anything but scream anyway. So instead, she begins to work on my bars routine. Coach Kakashi comes out reading his orange book again. He probably only coaches us because he gets to see all of the girls wearing the leotards. They show off all of their curves, no matter how modest they are. Oh well. It's not like Sakura had many anyway.

She didn't notice him come out, so when he tells Sakura to point her toes, she lets out a yelp.

"EEP! "

A loud THUD could be heard. She was in the middle of switching from the low to high bar and her hand barely grazed the bar before she fell on my stomach.

"Shit coach; don't scare me like that,"

Sakura said, brushing the chalk off my leotard. I think that's why no boys were on out teams. The uniforms. They weren't that bad- green and gold looked lovely together.

As he walks to go talk to the basketball team about something, he tells her to go work on her beam routine. "Fine," Sakura obliges.

After a moment of stretching, she steps in front of the springboard as the boy's basketball team and kakashi went in. The boys immediately went to the cheerleaders to talk, flirt, watch the routine, or kiss. Of course.

Kakashi nods at the graceful girl, and she runs towards the springboard, doing a front handspring, then a front tuck onto the beam. She continued, all the while ignoring Ami who was glaring at her for interrupting her mid- sentence when she jumped on the springboard. Those tings can be really loud.

'Back handspring- oop! Balance! Tuck, full turn, front tuck, back pike-' She was cut off mid thought as a pom pom smacked her in the head, making her over rotate.

THUNK! She twisted in midair like a cat- and smacked her stomach on the beam. Ouch. (A/N- That hurts so Freaking BAD! I did that once. I thought I would die. TT)

FOOOOOOOOOOH. Sakura let out a big gush of air escape her lungs she didn't even know she was holding. Ino rushed over- she was her only friend, and she was on the cheerleading team.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA, ARE YOU OK?!"

She sat up on the beam and smiled weakly.

"Yup!"

"Sakura, take a break." Kakashi stated. He gave her a look that said, 'that's an order, missy.'

As she was leaving, Ami bumped her shoulder. "Don't interrupt."

Ino quickly followed to the bathroom.

"Ami is just being so—GHHHH." Ino pouted.

Besides Ino, Ami was the only one who paid attention to her. Not that that was a good thing. She pulled the top portion of her leotard down, to look at her stomach.

"Ooh. Already bruising. Tsk. Amy will be so happy."

"It's nothing compared to when she dropped you during the basketball game." Sakura replied.

Ino cringed at the memory. OUCH. She suffered a broken leg. SIGH. Ino put on a bright face, and asked "Are you still going bowling? Coaches treat."

Oh. That's right. The coaches are treating all the sports teams to a night of bowling.

Yippee.

Everyone will be there. Even Sasuke. Oh well. Not going to notice her. As usual. As much as she would like him to. Bowling it is, I suppose.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there. Tomorrow, yeah? 3 to 8? Awesome. Bye. I gotta work on bars. I should hide- I'm sure everyone saw me fall."

Sakura said sadly.

The rest of her team had bailed for the day. It was Friday, 5:00 already.

"K. bai."

Sakura walked over to Kakashi, who smiled.

"Nice going, kid. Go home and rest your stomach." She smiled. What did he mean by that?

"He ruffled her hair, and said, "Be glad you don't have balls."

Sakura's face paled. With that, she went to the music room, grabbed her guitar, and hurried home, not bothering to change.

Good? Bad? Not worth it? Be sure to review. Or else I won't continue it. Really. I am sorry it's so short, but I have legitimate reasons. One, I have a competition tomorrow. 2, my brother is pestering me to get off the computer so he can make a phone call. Silly older brother. Sigh. Well, next chapter will be much better and much longer. Baibai now! AND REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sitting in an English garden, waiting for the SUN, if the sun don't come you get a tan from standing in the English rain…

"Sitting in an English garden, waiting for the SUN, if the sun don't come you get a tan from standing in the English rain….. I AM THE EGG MA-"

"hnnnh why is my alarm waking me up so early? It's only noon…."

Sakura thought, scratching her nose. Ever sence she broke it last year, she does it a lot especially when nervous.

"I mean, it's not like I have to go BOWLING or any- OH NO! BOWLING!!"

She got up, and ran to the shower so fast you might have thought her pants were on fire. By the time she got out, ino was practically barging through her door. Something about wanting to get her a new outfit before the bowling party.

"Ino, I don't see what is wrong with what I'm already wearing."

Sakura complained, being dragged outside to Ino's car. She was wearing an oversized v-neck sweater with baggy blue jeans.

When they got to the store, Ino ran over to her holding a red miniskirt and a sports bra.

"INO." Sakura warned. "Don't make me scream."

Ino sighed, then picked up a pair of skinny jeans and a v- neck ¾ shirt. Sakura sighed, and put them on.

"Happy?"

"Very."

By the time they arrived, it was already 5:00. So much for being early. As coach Gai- coach of the basketball team- greeted them, she let out a loud, YOSH! And began to look for an empty lane.

"Alright, so Ino and…." Gai thought for a moment, forgetting Sakura's name.

"Sakura." Sakura reminded.

"Right! Go to lane 7- you're sharing with Sasuke and Ami."

Sakura diddn't mind he forgot her name- she was used to it.

Ami glared at her when they arrived, and Ino glared back at Ami. Sasuke was putting on bowling shoes. While Sasuke and Ino were bowling, Ami decided to make 'small talk' with Sakura.

"why do you even bother dressing up?" asked Ami, pointing at sakura's curled hair. "Nobody will notice if you do."

Sakura was getting annoyed.

"When did you become a Nobody, Ami? You're talking to me."

Ami of course, being a cheerleader, has an extremely loud voice. So naturally, she decided to scream, "Well then, let's make everybody a nobody! Get them to notice you for godsake! QUIT BEING SUCH A BI-"

She was cut off by Sasuke who told her irritably, "You made be get a gutter ball."

She smiled sweetmy at him.

"You know what Ami? I WILL!" Sakura said to Ami, voice rising higher and higher as she went on.

With that, she walked up to Sasuke. "MOVE."

She told Sasuke with the same cold tone he always used. He diddn't budge. Sakura pushed him aside, and surprised Sasuke with great strength, knocking him over the chair next to him.

"HEY EVERYONE!!" Sakura yelled, with a voice so loud, Ami would go deaf. "LOOK!" And with that she backed up, and sprinted to the bowling lane, and ran onto it, sliding to the end where she promptly fell over. Everyone just stared.

Ino, the smart cheerleader she was, sensed the auquardness and decided to help.

"Yeah!" she shouted, and ran copying Sakura, and landed on her. They both laughed, and sat at the end. A few kids were laughing, then some began to follw suit.

Soon, there was a crazy commotion of people rinning, sliding, and people falling over. The only ones not participating were Ami, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura. Ino and Sakura had stopped because Sakura's stomach stared to hurt again. Ami and Sasuke were just to 'mature' to have fun. Well, Sasuke was. Ami was sulking. Sakura leaned over to Ami, and ubove the music, screams, and laughter, said loudly, "So they're all nobodies?"

Sasuke glared.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Sakura.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Can you speak in more than three word sentences? Asked Sakura.

Sasuke Glared.

"Yes, I can."

After that, Ino and Sakura left, leaving Ami to sulk.

The next day at school, Sakura was getting noticed by the entire student body.

She got greetings such as, "Nice idea bowling, Pinky!" and, "Way to annoy Ami, Bowling Girl!"

Today, during free period, Sakura went to the band room, and grabbed her acoustic guitar. Sasuke, Naruto, and Ami were sitting in a corner, playing a bouncy hip-hop song on their instruments, Sasuke and Nartuto glaring at Ami. She probably was the one who wrote it.

Sakura sat in the farthest corner, and began to play. (A/N, This song was originally by Red Jumpsuit Apperatus, I changed the lyrics so it is a bit different, but same concept. Changed one of the genders…….)

Hey guy you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

As Sakura sang, she remembered the event which lead to the song, she still had the scar to prove it….  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell Myself it's never gonna happen again  
I cry alone and then he swears he loves Me.

As Sakura sang, she felt a few pairs of eyes on her, and when she looked up, Ami was glaring at her.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push Me around?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life I have found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push Me around?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life I have found.

Face down in the dirt I say, this doesn't hurt I say I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt I say, this doesn't hurt I say I finally had enough..

One day I'll tell you that I have had enough  
Its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push me around?  
Do you feel better now as I fall to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life I have.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life I have found.

Face down in the dirt I say, this doesn't hurt I say, I finally had enough..

As Sakura finished, Ami began to stomp towards Sakura, but the music teacher, Mr. Vanlah beats her to it.

"Sakura!!" he says too happily. "The Measels cought the chicken pox, so we need a new band! Would you like to play?"

Sakura glanced over to Ami's group, and saw her steaming.

"Yes," She said. "I would love it."

'This is great.' Thought Sakura. 'not only do I not have to worry about a date to the dance, but I get to get Sasuke's attention! I could get used to this.'

A/N

Wow! No gymnastics in this part! Welll, I did the boewling things once. Got kicked out. It was fun though. The song is called Face Down. Oh- and sorry I'm late I went to Canada for a funeral. So this chapter is dedicated to Rhiannon- Bff, Sister, Daughter. May you rest in peace as you are, though I can't help but think you would have liked it someplace higher up. You always did enjoy climbing trees.

Ivy M


	3. Chapter 3

With it being Tuesday, and the big Fairytale dance being on Friday, Sakura only had 3 days to make her costume and finish all of her songs

A/N- YES! NEW CHAPTER! Be sure to review, when you're done reading…. Please? Well, I am floating on air this week! When I finally went back to school, The dude whom I am heels over head in like with gave me a totally awesome compliment (not unusual, he is my best guy-friend!) but then he and I had our movie night, and yeah! I was happier than I had been in a while. THX!

With it being Tuesday, and the big Fairytale dance being on Friday, Sakura only had 3 days to make her costume and finish all of her songs. She still needed an opening song to do with the theme, and to make her costume because the theme was fairytale/medieval, she had to look like a… elf? No way was she going frilly. She wasn't that into dresses.

It was almost 90 degrees on Wednesday, and with the dance growing ever closer, she decided to ignore it. Mr. Vanlah had told her to have at least 15 songs by her, others would be requested. So, she stayed after school and remembered the extra gymnastics practice today. When she got there and changed, the other team members were thoroughly ignoring her (as to be expected- it always happened.)And going along on their business.

She bustled along the line to the trampoline after stretching, and began to warm up. After a bit, she jumped into the bit, doing a back tuck.

"Watch OUT!" a gruff voice called, and Sakura automatically assumed it was meant for her, and jumped out of the pit. She looked around. Apparently a girl fawning over a dark-haired male was in his way, and he shouted at her.

Sakura looked around again, hoping nobody noticed her. That was more embarrassing than the gummy bear incident. She had gotten one stuck in her ear. Don't ask how.

'Oh yeah,' she thought. 'I'm invisible.' She stood there with a smile on her face for a minute then noticed someone staring at her oddly. It was the same dark- haired man that shouted. Wait- it was Sasuke- that basketball player Sakura was currently crushing over.

Sakura blushed, and walked hastily away.

She went to Kakashi, but before she got there, she noticed Sasuke following her. Just as she was going to tap Kakash on the shoulder, Sasuke asked,

"Are you Sakura?"

"WHY?" She barked. She knew that if she were goody goody two shoes, he wouldn't notice her, and at the very least, she wanted to stand out from his fan girls.

Sasuke was taken aback at first, but then decided it might not be so bad she was different. But he was sure he had seen her somewhere before, but where?

'Where? I remember her voice—BOWLING!' She had been the one to push him and then slide down the lane...

"He sad to talk to you about testing me or something." Sasuke said.

"Riiight. Like you would try out for gymnastics. No other boys do." She scoffed.

He glared at her, and then asked, "If you don't believe me, why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"Very well." Sakura said, and asked kakashi why he was following her.

"You are to show him around the gym, and test him." Kakashi sad, smiling as his right visible eye crinkled.

"Right. Well," she sad, turning to Sasuke, "I'll show you around first."

She first went through the equipment areas, beam, bars, rings, tramp, ect. She then moved onto the resting area of the gym- bleachers and vending machines.

"And here we have the lounging area- well, not really. As if Kakashi ever lets us rest." Then, gesturing to the vending machines, explained, "and here is the liquor store."

"what?"

"Oh, right. You weren't here. You see, once no played this joke by switching all the Gatorade with colored vodka and……" Seeing Sasukes disgusted face, explained Ino got into trouble and would never ever do t again. Sasuke looked relived. Ino had changed the Gatorade bottles with vodka, and Kakashi had unknowingly downed 3 of them. How he had not noticed the taste, Sakura would never know.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about Sakura. Something he didn't entirely hate. That was more than he could say for his girlfriend, Ami.

"Right, now I'll determine your strength and skill." Sakura said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Kay. Lets see how flexible you are!" Sakura said happily, ignoring her embarrassment about wearing her pink heart leotard in front of her crush. It was her worst one, and it looked like she was being devoured by old valentines day props.

"Pike." Sakura said simply. Sasuke began to reach for hs toes, but she stopped him.

"On the floor." Sakura told hm.

He obliged. Then, she gently sat on hs back, stretching his hamstrings out.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Stretching you, what do you think?" Sakura replied.

"Hn."

Would you rather me use Ceclia?" Asked Sakura. Everyone knew Cecilia weighed the most out of all the team- she wasn't fat- it was all muscle. And mucle weighs more than fat.

"No."

Sakura finished stretching and recording how flexible he was, and led him over to the horse.

"Go." Sakura stated.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to use that?"

"If you don't know what that is, then why are you even here?"

"ABS." He pointed to his stomah. "off season."

"OOOH."

She quickly finished testing and explaining everything, and was going to leave when she spotted Ino.

"OHMYGOD! YOUCUTYOUREHAIR!" Sakura shouted, and jumped up to Ino.

She laughed, and said, "Yeah, Shikamaru was going to ask me to be rapunzel in the play." She joked.

"OHMYGOD! I jus got an idea for my song!" Sakura shouted.

She glanced over to Sasuke who was at the "Liqueur store" and hopped happily to her bike, and rode the mile home.

When she got home, she noticed a familiar face sitting in her room's window…

"MAX!!" She yelled, running to her only guy-friend, and her bff at that.

"Sakura!" He shouted. Dropping his voice lower, he added, "Your brother is looking HOT. Is he single?" Sakura laughed, yes, Max was gay. An idea popped into Sakura's head.

"Max, can you play the drums at my schools dance? I'm performing."

"ALRIGHTY!"

Sakura giggled. He always could make her laugh.

"Does it have a theme?" Asked Max.

"YESSIREE BOB! It's medieval, and YOU are going to help me sew our costumes. I suck at it."

Ax always cheered her up.

"OOH, one second! I was planning on writing down some lyrics. I'll be right back, mmkayn?"

"Kaaaaay. "

She hurriedly scribbled down her lyrics, and tested it out with a tune stuck in her head for a few days now. Her pink hair fell in her eyes, and smiled. PERFECT.

"So, Maxxie Taxie, how's it going?" asked a bored Sakura, lightly tugging on her necklace.

"Finished!" cried Max, and held up a stunning white dress.

"OHYGEE. It's beautiful!" cried Sakura. It was an empress cut (Is that it? Where it's like rectangular at the neckline?) and had crisscross white lace going down the front id-section, wrapping her figure nicely, as she twirled around in it. When it reached her hips, it gracefully flowed down to just above her knees, and cut off in a diagonal fashion, the longest point at her mid-shin.

The dance was that night- ax was going as an archer, Sakura as an elf princess- and Little known to anybody else- an elf prince. They all wore pointy little elf ears. How cute. Fast as you could say potato- don't ask me why you would say that- they were just all arriving at the dance, and Sakura had lost her shoe. Oh dear. They were on in 5.

A/N- SORRY It's LATE!! But- I lost inspiration for a while. Well- I also a terrible procrastinator. And really- I' not sorry at all. It was only a day. But however- I am sorry if you find that rude. Again, chapter is short. Starting on the next one now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- sorry at the end I meant sasuke was going as an elf prince

A/n- sorry at the end I meant sasuke was going as an elf prince! I should really re- read! Smacks head on (NEW!!) Cell phone

Blood.

Scream.

Screetching tires.

And a broken heart.

Suddenly, Sakura Jumped up, yelling in a chair backstage.

"Aaaa—why are you blasting music in my EAR?? MAX?!" Sakura yelled.

-Meanwhile on the dancefloor-

A scream was heard.

"AAH! What was that?.."

"Sounds like someone screaming…"

"I hope the music starts soon…"

(wow, that was MEANINGLESS.)

-back to backstage!-

Sakura sat up on the floor, asking max, "What happened?..."

"You fell asleep looking for your other shoe! But I found it! And I blasted music in your ear to wake you!"

Sakura looked up. "Is hat MY Ipod?" Sakura asked. "How did you get it?..."

It was blasting her favorite song, "Thriller" By Fall Out Boy. (NOT THE JACKSON ONE! He's kinda creepy.)

"So long live the car- crash hearts….. Cry on the couch all the poets come to life…. Fix me in 45……

Sakura hopped onto the stage, still pulling on her other golden shoe, to the piano where she sat on the bench and smiled. She began to play her opening song, and looked through the cloud to find Ino and Shikamaru, then search for Sasuke.

She began the jazzy tune, and looked down at the keys for a moment.

**Cinderella's on her bedroom floor she's got a****  
****Crush on the guy at the liquor store****  
**Sakura glaned to where she saw Sasuke, and smiled slightly. Shre remembered how he had looked….. sweating… at the liquor store- err- vending macines…. Then she had tapped him on the shoulder making him spit out his water, and scare him. She looked over at what he was currently wearing. He was an elf prince. How convienent….

**Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore and she forgets why she came here.******

**Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame she says****  
****None for you dear prince, I'm tired today.****  
****I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming******

**I don't care for your fairytale****  
****You're so worried 'bout the maiden,****  
****though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing******

**Snow White is doing dishes again cause what else can you do****  
****With seven itty bitty men?****  
****Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend, says will you meet me at midnight.**

**  
****The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says****  
****Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair**

Sakura smiled and winked at Ino, who knew full- well that Sakura was reffering to her. Her now short hair was straightened- she DID look like a princess. She leaned over and whispered something in Shikamaru's ear, unknown to Sakura.**  
****I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows.******

**I don't care for your fairytale****  
****You're so worried 'bout the maiden,****  
****though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing******

**Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom, man made up a story****  
****Said that I should believe him****  
****Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight****  
****but I don't want the next best thing****  
****So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls 'round me****  
****Can't take no more of your fairytale love******

**I don't care for your fairytale****  
****You're so worried bout the maiden,****  
****though you know she's used to waiting spent her whole life being graded on the****  
****sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation****  
****The story needs some mending and a better happy ending 'cause I don't want the next best thing no no I don't want the next best thing.**

Sakura ended the song on a lingering note, and decided to play the next song with Max. She told him, and he brought someone else out from backstage…

"Ah… who're you?..."

"I'm Kira! I play the violin! You need me for this song…" Kira said.

"Err- ok" Sakura said blandly. "Everyone, This is My friend Max and Kira! We're gonna play Camatose! Right! Well, let's play!"

She began, and Max's gruff voice began to sing. The violin started, stopped, started again….. Sakura was so into it, she almost didn't notice when the 45 minuites were up, and she had played over 15 songs, many requested. The principal gave them a small break, letting people go up and karaoke. It was terrible, so Sakura, Max and Kira went outside across the street for a short 20 minuite break.

They began to play tag- so much for a break. It was very entertaining. A couple hurriedly and clumsily walked out of the building, obviously drunk. Some Jocks had snuck tons of alcohol in. This would not be pretty.

They began 'eating face' as Sakura called it, loudly behind a tree where they fell over. Kira and Sakura heard, and went to investigate…

They laughed so hard, they were sure their eyes were going to pop out any moment now… The couple lay on the ground in a daze, you could practically see their eyes swirling around. Sakura was unusually giddy, that is until, she noticed the male's face. Sasuke.

"Kakashi won't be happy about this….." She told him darkly.

He looked up then frowned.

"What IS it with you? Always being 'different.' You know what your problem is? You don't do ANYTHING cool. I mean, even your hair is dorky. PINK hair? It's SO- "

Sasuke was rudely cut off by a loudmouth blonde running through the doors at full speed towards Sasuke, and yelling to him,

"It was awesome! Tennor threw up! It was all-" Naruto finally noticed the girl next to him, who had passed out, and Sakura and Kira, who were staring from Sasuke, to Naruto. Max then walked up to Naruto, and said "How long have we been taking a break?"

Naruto jumped, not noticing Max. "Uhm- 25 minuties. You should go back. Sorry if Sasuke bothered you, he says odd stuff when he is drunk.

"Max? Sakura piped up. "You're it!" She shouted, poking Max then running across the park, and to the street. Max smiled and ran off as Naruto picked Sasuke up. When Max got to the street, there was

Blood.

A scream.

And the screech of tires on the cement.

And a soon- to- be broken heart.

And loud music blasting from the party-

"Long live the car- crash hearts….. Cry on the couch, all the poets come to life… Fix me in 45….."

A/n- ooohhh! DUNDUNDUN!! Sorry, but I'm like, leaving you with a cliff hanger! My birthday was yesterday! Well- really today, but we celebrated it yesterday because my brother has to work today. Well, anyway, You're gonna read more soon, I'm already working on the next chapter. And thanks, Dark-Rei-Cloud, I used a song, I just diddn't want to make it all lyrics… But I listened to all of them, and decided to use some of the songs in future chapters, kuz they are awesome! Read and Review! Please review! Thanks again, Dark-Rei-Cloud, you reviewed in every chapter!!

AT EASE, READER!

Ivy Murtz


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- wow, there were tons of grammatical errors in the last chappie

A/N- wow, there were tons of grammatical errors in the last chappie. Okay, so I had writers block for a day, so I began a new story, tried to upload it, but Fan fiction was being a total chalk-monkey, so It was like, well- really messed up. So- without further adieu, I give you, chapter 5.

_Max smiled and ran off as Naruto picked Sasuke up. When Max got to the street, there was _

_Blood._

_A scream. _

_And the screech of tires on the cement. _

_And a soon- to- be broken heart._

_And loud music blasting from the party-_

"_Long live the car- crash hearts….. Cry on the couch, all the poets come to life… Fix me in 45….."_

"God, Sasuke, what was that?..." Naruto asked. He then heard a loud scream, and a muffled grunt. He saw a car that looked like it had been in a recent accident. Recent…. OH GOD! What was he thinking! He ran off still carrying Sasuke on his back, pulling out his cell phone only to find it wasn't there.

"Sasuke! Give me your phone!!" Naruto said hurriedly and frantically.

Sasuke simply told him no. "You'll break it!!" He slurred.

"Then call 911 and put it on speaker phone, so I CAN TALK TO THEM! CAN'T YOU SEE AN ACCIDENT WHEN IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!?"

A drunken Sasuke sloppily pulled out his phone, and dialed a number far longer than 3 digits.

"Sasuke- what ARE you doing!?"

"Hullo? Sasuke dear? Is that you?..."

"Ms Uchiha! Please, Sasuke is too drunk to call 911 and I'm busy, so tell them there's an accident at the school please!" Naruto said very quickly, so fast Ms Uchiha hardly understood.

But she did hear Drunk, Accident and school, so she did what she thought she should- hung up and called.

Naruto knelt down next to a mess of blood, and car parts. He recognized pink hair, and Max- one of his soccer buddies.

"Geez."

It looked like max had TRIED to guard Sakura, but only her right half. The car had been coming at an angle, and so it hit Sakura, and then Max, making them both fly a few feet before landing on the ground, a broken license plate sticking out of Sakura's side.

The drivers had flown out of the windshield partially, their upper bodes lying on the hood of the car, there lower bodes still sitting (Somewhat) in their seats.

Half the people in the dance were filing out now, and gasping at the wreck- some were calling 911, and others (The drunken ones) were still partying inside. Ino ran over, and seeing Sakura began to cry. Just then, Ami (The one Sasuke was snogging) waltzed over and laughed while Sasuke lay on the ground, sleeping.

The ambulances arrived, and Ino rode with Sakura and Naruto rode with Max. Max was somewhat awake, and smiled at Naruto when he got into the back. He watched as they stuck a respirator onto his mouth and sever ivs into his wrist, arms, anywhere you can imagine. He managed to choke out a thanks to Naruto, but he didn't know weather it was for riding with him, or punching Ami when she laughed.

No rode with Sakura all the way, and waited with Shikamaru outside surgery while she was getting the license plate removed, and checking on any other injuries.

Br midnight, Sakura's parents had arrived, and were the first to see Sakura and Max. Sakura was asleep, while Max, in worse condition, had slipped into a coma.

Sakura suffered a broken leg, a concussion, and 7 broken toes, because the tires ran over her foot. She also suffered from the large gash on her side, where the license plate was. It had just grazed her heart, causing no real damage, besides puncturing a lung.

Max was far worse off, now. He had stopped breathing several times on the way to the hospital, and had slipped into a coma only moments after he was stabilized.

Apple- green eyes opened slightly, pupils dilated due to the bright lighting in the room. She noticed people there- a crying Ino, Shikamaru, Her parents, a blonde and Sasuke. She had a breathing tube down her thought, so she couldn't talk.

The Blonde boy noticed first- everyone else was sleeping or too busy crying / comforting (Ino and Shikamaru) to notice.

"HELL YEAH! SHE'S AWAKE!" Sakura Winced at his high volume, and everyone automatically woke up. He ran out, to go get a nurse no doubt, and soon after one came in and told everyone to come in pairs of two.

Everyone filed out, leaving the nurse. She checked her wounds, then quickly pulled the tube out of Sakura's mouth. Causing her to cough.

"How ya feeling?" asked the nurse, who appeared to be in her 30s.

"Like shi-CHOUGH."

"Well, that's what happens when you get hit by a drunk driver, sweetie."

Sakura smiled, somewhat, and the nurse let them in. They immediately began gushing over her, asking her obvious questions.

"Mo Cuishle! How are you feeling??" "What happened??"

Soon after, Ino and Shikamaru came in, and Shikamaru sat in the corner to let them have 'girl talk'. Far too troublesome for him.

Lastly, Naruto and Sasuke came in, both smelling slightly of alcohol.

"Why are you here?" She asked with a raspy voice, gesturing towards them.

"We feel kind of guilty. We ARE the ones who brought the alcohol…" Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed, though Sakura could tell he felt guilty.

Naruto nudged Sasuke in the ribs roughly, signaling him to apologize.

"I'm……………" Sasuke said, he was obviously not used to apologizing.

"S- orry…" The last bit came out as a whisper.

"That's ok. You didn't tell them to drive after drinking. Naruto?" Sakura asked, making him look up. " Is Max alright? I saw him before I passed out. He was chasing me…"

Naruto looked down.

"He- he's in a coma…" Naruto said, voice dripping with sadness. "They don't think he'll wake up…"

That's all Sakura needed to begin to cry, and she heard a door slam and somebody cal, "Sasuke! Where are you going?..." before the nurse shooed them out.

A/N- Ha! I updated early! How's about that? I had terrible writers block, m' sorry if this chapter is bad. Seriously- REVIEW! I had some people review last chapter- twas awesome! And I just thought of a new story so, Che! AWESOME! Btw- Mo Cuishle means My sweetheart, My blood. It's my parent's nickname for me! I was born in Ireland, and I loved learning about ancient culture, so I picked up on some language before I left. (ARCHETECTURE IS AMAZING) I moved to Seattle when I was 12.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- SORRY

A/N- SORRY! SO SORRY!! I HAVEN'T UPDATEDD! But- if you like to see the excuse, or just love reading about random peoples lives as much as I do- check out my LJ! ivy-murtz./

"Hey! Sasuke! Hey! Cmon, why did you run away?" asked a gasping Naruto.

He had chased him all the way to the docks, the place where Sasuke first met Naruto. He lay on the wood paneling, next to Sasuke.

"She's worried. You just ran away..."

"How can she be… not angry after what happened? I caused all of this to happen, and now her friend is in a coma, and I'm responsible!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well, why do you care? She's getting out of the hospital next week, anyway. But what happened to your playboy attitude? I don't even know why you hang out with a nobody."

"I don't know. I guess after the time we spent together training in the gym, we became friends. Stealing Kakashi's books, changing the chalk with powered sugar, and then walking around eating it… I had a lot of fun. I'm glad… I finally saw her."

"Finally? What do you mean? She kind of stands out. Isn't she new to this school? I haven't seen her until this year…" Naruto asked stupidly.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He could be a real doofus sometimes.

"What are you, STUPID? She's been in the same class as us from Kindergarten! It's just that nobody notices her."

"…"

Quiet as possible, Sasuke stood up and left, leaving Naruto to sort out his thoughts. Though unfortunately, his mind wandered to ramen, and he went to go and ask Hinata out on a ramen date.

"Heyyy, Sakura?"

"Snoooooooooooooore."

"Geez. You snore loud. Well," Said Sasuke, sitting down next to Sakura, "I just wanted to say some…. Things. Like for one, I'm sorry. It was kinda my fault, sorta. And, also, that… you're my friend. One of my few friends. And I would like to thank you for that." He paused to listen to her even breathing, and then continued to talk when he was sure she was asleep.

"I told them to leave, I gave them the alcohol. I'm sorry. Again. And just so you know, I promise to visit you every da- OH HOLY SHIT!"

"Really, Sasuke-kun? Thanks!"

"Y-you were awake!?"

"YUP! And I get to visit Max tomorrow!"

Sasuke looked down.

"Are you sure? he is looking pretty bad."

"I'm sure I'm sure! I NEED to see him!" Sakura said, putting her serious face on.

To the people she knew, her personality was pretty awesome.

For the next week, they hung out, did homework, and talked while Sakura was in the hospital. She had one day left. Max did not improve. Sakura became slightly depressed at the sight of him. He had tubes sticking out every which way, and a machine was all that was keeping him alive. She didn't know what to do.

Poke

Poke.

Po- "NNNNGH."

"Come on, Sasuke…. Wakey wakey! You have to walk me to Max's room!" Sakura sat poking Sasuke the next day, not bothering to fix her frizzy pink hair, which coincidentally matched her own baggy outfit. They were both messy. She had baggy sweatpants on, and a red v-neck ¾ shirt. It was what she usually wore.

"Fine…"

They walked silently, some people looking at Sasuke, but none ever noticing Sakura. When they finally got to the room, they found it empty.

"Nurse? Nurse? Hello?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Nurse." Sasuke said calmly, getting the attention of one.

"Where is Max? He was supposed to be the patient in this room."

The nurse frowned and silently shook her head.

"No…. Sorry. He died last night. We had to pull the plug. Nobody was paying the bills."

A slamming door was heard, and Sasuke looked to Sakura, who happened to be missing.

"Sakura?..." Sasuke called, running to the door.

Running. It's all she ever did. Never standing up for herself. Never talking back. All she did was sit back quietly and only spoke when spoken to. She was obedient. Like always. And she hated herself for it.

She ran and ran, not wanting to see Max. It was noon by the time she got there.

The old elm tree was smaller than she remembered, but that's probably because she has grown. Like a ghost, she wandered to the tree, not bothering to notice her bleeding knees where she had repeatedly tripped on the overgrowth.

Like a ghost, she climbed the tree all the while keeping her mask on, hiding her emotions. She climbed the tree, and sat on a thick branch. She cried the silent cry she had perfected throughout the years of being ignored. Finally, she let out a sniffle, which in turn led to her sobbing her heart out.

She decided then and there to not be ignored. Never again would she be noted as 'what's her face' or 'pinkie girl'. She would be known as Sakura. Justas she always should have been. She'll be what Max wanted her to be. Appreciated.

Still, she could not stop the tears. She once read that you could only shed 48 tears at a time. It had been in a book called Saffy's Angel- It helped her through hard times. She had kept count since the last tear. And when she fell asleep, she remembered the last number. 47.

A worried Sasuke had looked every place in town, not even one person knew who she was. He suddenly remembered her saying something about an old park she had loved when she was a child. It was where she met Max. He was her oldest friend. He knew she would be there. Where she could let loose and not be noticed.

It was nearly dark when he found the right park. Sakura had been leaving and bumped into Sasuke. He took her hand, and led her to his calming place. She gently smiled, and as graceful as a firefly, they wandered over to the docks, not far away to gaze at the stars.

From this day on, she would be whoever she wanted to be. And she wanted to be appreciated.

A/N So- I'm sorry I didn't update. Smacks head but one of my problems is I procrastinate. Sorry. Iki! (Goodbye, Lithuanian)

Ivy


	7. re

Ivy will be rewriting this story

Ivy will be rewriting this story. Also, she probably won't update It Started With A Book until family matters are sorted out. BTW, this is Liza! Ha! I finally get to write something in Ivy's stories besides a sentence!

Liza


End file.
